The Exchange Program
by HathorGirl
Summary: Sam goes to work and live with the Tok'ra for a month. Kind of an exchange program of sorts - to learn more about their life, their technology and tactics etc. Sam/Martouf/Lantash
1. Chapter 1

Answer to a combination of these two plot bunnies from the Tok'ra Resistance board:

1)

Sam, Martouf, Lantash, Jacob, Selmak, other Tok'ra

Romance, Angst. Sam goes to work and live with the Tok'ra for a month. Kind of an exchange program of sorts - to learn more about their life, their technology and tactics etc.  
She spends time with Dad (who must be a major part of the story), goes on a mission or two with them, and basically immerses herself in their culture. Dealing on an everyday basis with Martouf/Lantesh is difficult, with those darn memories getting the way, maybe at really inopportune times.  
She finds herself very attracted to Martouf, but he isn't sure a relationship is a good idea (at least not yet), on the other hand Lantesh is clearly at least in lust with her.  
1. Must have some interaction between Sam and Selmak. 2. Must include, a hot and heavy kiss between Sam and Lantesh (anything else is optional). 3. Must have lots of Martouf angst.

2)

Sam, Martouf/Lantash

Sam is on exchange with the Tok'ra. Cue awkwardness. Martouf/Lantash must help her with/be in charge of her while there.  
Sam must realize she is falling in love with him. Martouf either isn't quite in love with her yet (but he does have a crush on her), or he is in denial, because he thinks it is too soon after the death of his mates.  
Lantash is in love (and lust) with Sam, but may or may not have admitted to more than the lust. Tries to convince Martouf to pursue her.  
Some awkwardness, when they end up having sex because they were emotionally stressed/in danger/comforting each other/warming/whatever and reacted to their attraction. Eventually they have to realize they love each other.

* * *

Sam POV

I am more than a little anxious as I shoulder my backpack and grab my bags, before stepping through the Stargate to Vorash. I am going to work - and live - with the Tok'ra for a month. I am the first in a kind of exchange program of sorts, and the idea is to learn more about their life, their technology, their tactics, etc. Of course, for me it will also be a time to learn more about Jolinar, and I am chosen because I am uniquely qualified, wit my memories from Jolinar.

Of course, I am also the only one who volunteered, and while going on this exchange program is something I do want, it is also making me more than a little nervous.

I will get to spend time with my dad, and that is great! I will also get to spend time with other people Jolinar knew, particularly Martouf/Lantash, and while I consider them friends, and look forward to get to know them better, I am also feeling a bit uncomfortable with the prospect of being near them so much.

I don't really know why I feel that way, because I like them a lot. Maybe it is because of the relationship they shared with Jolinar, and the feelings and memories from her I carry. That is probably why, and I should stop being so ridiculous!

Pushing my worries aside, I turn to nod at my team mates. "Seeing in a month, guys!"

I step through the wormhole, and a short time later I am on Vorash.

"Hello, Major Carter."

I nod at the young Tok'r waiting at the Stargate. He has a large bag beside him, so I know he is the one who is going to Stargate Command, while I stay at the Tok'ra.

"Hello... Joh'ak, is it, right?"

He smiles. "Yes. My symbiote's name is Joh'ak. I am his host, Norlan."

I smile back at him. "Nice to meet you, Norlan - and Joh'ak. I hope you'll have a good time at the SGC. Don't let Colonel O'Neill harass you too much."

The Stargate has shut down, and he dials Earth. "I am aware of some animosity there - and among a number of your people. I hope this exchange program will begin to help with that."

"So do I."

Norlan sends his iris code, then hand me the GDO. "Will you take this back to the Tok'ra? We only have a few, and there is no reason for me to take this to the world of the Tau'ri."

"Sure, that makes sense."

He nods at me. "Thank you."

"Good luck!" I offer, as he steps up to the wormhole. He turns and nods at me, and then he walks through.

I pick up my bags again, and as the wormhole shuts down behind me, I start to walk in the direction I know the entrance is in. I have not taken many steps before Tok'ra guards appear from their hiding places.

One of them is Martouf, and he steps up to me, nodding to me and giving me a big, charming smile. "Hello, Samantha... and welcome."

"Hi, Martouf. Thanks."

"Please, those looks heavy. Allow me to carry some of your bags." He reaches for my bags, and I let him take the two I carry over my shoulders.

My backpack is pretty heavy - otherwise I would have insisted on carrying everything myself. He looks pleased that I allow him to take the luggage, though.

"Thanks - I can carry it myself, but it _is_ rather heavy with all of this." I smile at him.

"I will take Samantha to the tunnels." Martouf tells a Tok'ra who is probably the leader of the guards group.

"Then we will return to our posts." The Tok'ra says.

We walk to the entrance, and I concentrate on sensing the rings. I know that is how the Tok'ra find them - aside from the fact that they know where they are, of course.

I get it fairly right, which pleases me. Adjusting my position a little bit, I smile at Martouf, who activates the rings. We are quickly whisked down into the tunnels.

* * *

"Where's my dad?" I ask, as we walk along the corridor towards the quarters that has been set aside for me.

"He is on a short mission to Kohlun, to trade for meat and eggs. He will be back later today." Martouf says.

I nod. "Okay."

"This is your quarters." Martouf walks into the room, through the short, bent corridor connecting the room to the main corridor. He dumps the bags on the bed.

"Thanks." I put my backpack down. "It looks fine." And it does. Everything I need. Bed, a desk and a chair, a kind of couch-like thing, a dresser with drawers, and a closet.

"There is a small washroom with a toilet in here, but there is only a shower. If you want a real bath, you have to use the communal pools. I will show you where those are later."

"The shower will probably suffice, but thanks." I stretch.

"Do you wish to eat while we wait for Jacob?"

I consider it. I am actually a little hungry, as I didn't have time to eat anything since breakfast, and it is well past noon now. Or it is back at the base. I think the time difference is a couple of hours here, so it is probably just before noon here. "Yes, I think I'd like that."

Martouf nod. "Good. I would like something to eat as well, so I shall accompany you." He steps out into the corridor again, and I follow him. "That's my quarters - next door." He tells me, pointing. "If you need anything, or need to ask about anything, you can always go to me. Of course, I am usually only in my quarters night or late evening."

"Okay, I'll remember that." I smile at him. "I think the idea is that I am going to work while here - become part of daily life here, and such, you know, so I will probably be busy much of the time anyway."

"Yes, that is so." He frowns. "You have not been told that Lantash and I will be in charge of assisting you, and teaching you, while here?"

"No." I shake my head, surprised. I don't know if I am more happy or more nervous about that! "I think I though my dad would be in charge some of the time, and then various Tok'ra, depending on what I'm doing."

Martouf nods. "You will be going on one mission with Jacob, one mission with me, and one with Jacob and me. The rest of the time you will likely be spending here on the base, learning about various aspects of our life, culture, and technology. Jacob will be here some of the time, but he is doing some important - secret - work offworld, so he will be away much of the time."

"I...see." I sigh. "Okay, sounds like it will be an interesting, and perhaps hectic month. Should we go get something to eat?"

* * *

After a very pleasant lunch with Martouf, dad arrived and I spent some hours talking to him. Seems I will be going on a mission to him the next day already, though only a short one - he expects we will be back late tomorrow evening already.

I must admit I look forward to that. To spend some more time with my dad. It's not something I have done much, and this missions should be completely without danger, and really low-key, so there is nothing to worry about.

I eat dinner with dad and Martouf, and then dad tells me a little about the mission, and then takes me to pick up some clothing I will be wearing next day, on the mission.

Seems the planet is in Cronus's domain, so we will be wearing Greek style clothing. I get a long white dress, a scarf to use as a belt, some sandals, and a headband. I also get a couple bangles and a necklace, as we will be pretending to be fairly well-off traders.

I take the clothes and go back to my quarters, having said goodnight to dad. We will be leaving early tomorrow morning, so I decide I should get some sleep. This place is after all about two hours behind in time, so home it will be around 11 PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning I've taken a shower and dressed in the Greek-style clothing. It actually looks good on me, though I can't say it is something I'd have chosen to wear otherwise.

I check the timestrip on the wall, and decide there is time for breakfast before dad comes to pick me up. I make a last check of my dress, my hair, my jewelry, and my makeup, and it is all flawless. Then I leave my room.

Outside I almost run into Martouf - here in the tunnels there is a constant tingling/humming sensation of naquadah, so I have no chance of sensing a particular Tok'ra. I don't know if they can, but I wouldn't be surprised.

"Oops! Sorry, Martouf! I didn't see you." I tell him, feeling embarrassed.

"No problem, Samantha. I was on my way to eat breakfast, and wanted to see if you had left already, or would be interested in accompanying me."

"Breakfast sounds good, so yeah, I'd love that."

Martouf smiles at me. "You look very beautiful in that dress, Samantha."

"Thanks. It's not something I usually wear, but I understand it's what is fitting for this mission."

He nods. "Yes, it would be suitable for Thilastra - that is the planet you and Jacob are going to." His smile widens. "I have never seen you in a dress before. It is...different, but very agreeable."

"Um, thanks. I think." I grin.

"It was meant as a compliment. As I said, you look beautiful, Samantha."

I blush, and search frantically for something else to talk about. "Uh, you said I would be going on a mission with you and dad soon. Where would that be to? Is that also a trading-mission?"

"No, that is a diplomatic and aid mission, to a planet called Sengko. The Goa'uld that ruled that world recently abandoned it - mainly due to maneuvering done by Tok'ra agents at his court. However, once free, the people on that world soon divided in two factions, who are now threatening to go to war. We hope to stop this, and to arrange for a better supply-structure on the planet. There is some starvation as well, and we will be offering them irrigation technology."

"Oh, I didn't know you did that kind of thing!"

"We mainly work to keep the Goa'uld feuding, and to eventually topple them, but there are many minor things that it is necessary to do as part of that. There is much need for help on the worlds belonging to the Goa'uld, as well as on the recently freed worlds. We try to help them - with medicine, as well as technology, but it is a fine line we have to follow. We cannot risk the Goa'uld finding them too advanced, as that would mean they would be punished - or even worse, suspected of working with us."

"I understand."

Martouf hesitates. "Samantha, that reminds me of something... something we should have discussed with you. Going on Tok'ra missions, means you are declaring yourself...a Tok'ra sympathizer, I guess, if not a Tok'ra. Certainly someone the Goa'uld will treat that way... Samantha, they will torture you as badly as if you were a Tok'ra..."

"The Goa'uld hates the Tau'ri too, so I don't think I have anything extra to worry about." I tell him.

"Perhaps so, but there is one more thing...the Goa'uld will assume you are willing to become a Tok'ra host, and may decide to make you host to a Goa'uld. In order to spite you - and the Tok'ra."

I shudder. I hadn't thought of that. "You think so?" I pull myself together. "I'm not afraid of the Goa'uld, and as I said - they already hate me. They might do something like that in any case, to get to my knowledge."

"Yes, and to the Tok'ra knowledge you carry." Martouf sighs. "I was not trying to dissuade you from going on missions with us. I merely wished you to know what the consequences could be. We should have informed your people before agreeing to this exchange."

"Well, our people are friends, and working together is something friends do. I think that is worth any extra risk - which I think is minimal in any case."

We have been walking while talking, and have now reached the mess hall.

"Agreed. What would you like to eat, Samantha? There is bread and cheese, various jams, some cold meat, fruit, berries, and porridge."

I look out over the surprisingly well stocked breakfast buffet. "Wow - there's certainly a lot to choose from! Most of it look familiar, though. Of course, there are some fruits and berries I don't recognize..."

"Then let me suggest some?"

"Thanks, I would like that. I think I'll grab something to make a sandwich - and I think a bit of fruit would be good with that. I don't suppose you have coffee?"

"No, we do not. We do have several types of tea that we drink, would you like to try one of those? Otherwise there is fruit juice, and milk."

"Let me try some tea. Do you have some that is a bit refreshing? I use coffee to wake up properly in the morning."

"I see. Well, we do not need that, as we have symbiotes. I do believe _this_ tea contains some refreshing properties." Martouf points at a pot with a sign in Goa'uld in front of it.

I lean forward and smell it. It has a fragrant, pleasant smell. "I think I'll try some of that."

We each take a tray and start putting food and drink on it.

* * *

We sit down at a table in the corner, at some distance from any others. Martouf seems to understand that I don't feel like sitting with anyone else right now. The truth is that I do recognize most of the Tok'ra, and also some of them as friends of Jolinar. However, I feel they are looking strangely at me...and I don't remember enough to talk to them. It's...awkward.

"This tea is actually very good." I say, as I take a sip from it. I take another sip and put the cup down, allowing the taste and smell of the brew to fill me.

.

_..._

_Martouf takes my hand and leans forward to kiss me. "I am pleased you are feeling better, my Jolinar. We have been so worried for you, after your return from Netu."_

_"I am fine, love."_

_"Jolinar...I know you have said you do not want to talk about it, but..."_

_"I still do not want to talk about it! I am fine. Stop being worried for me, beloved."_

_Martouf sighs. "As you wish." He kisses me again._

_"Let us return to our quarters. It has been a long time since we were intimate."_

_"Are you sure you are well enough?"_

_"Yes." Jolinar grabbed Martouf behind the head and pulled him close, kissing him deeply._

...

.

"Samantha?"

I slowly return to the present, and see Martouf is looking at me with a worried expression. "Yes?"

"I have tried speaking to you for several minutes. You gasped and got a...strange expression, but did not respond. Is something the matter?"

I feel myself blush. "No, I'm fine. I...had a flashback."

"A flashback?" Martouf nods, suddenly understanding. "A memory from Jolinar. No doubt caused by the tea. I am a fool. I should have realized. This tea was Jolinar's favourite."

I nod. "I like it too, but you're right. That was probably what triggered it."

"Do you often have these flashbacks?" Martouf looks concerned again.

"Ah...sometimes." I admit. "They happens now and then. A bit more frequent after the trip to Netu - and also when I'm in the tunnels, or with... people Jolinar knew."

"Like Lantash and I."

"Yes."

We eat in silence for some time, and then my dad show up. He puts his tray down beside us, and starts eating quickly.

"Sorry I'm late. The Council had a meeting this morning that I had to attend."

"What about?" I ask.

"Classified. Goa'uld surveillance."

I nod, accepting that.


	3. Chapter 3

My dad and I step out on the planet Thilastra.

"The village is ten klicks in that direction." My dad says.

"Ten klick!" I exclaim. "Why so far away?"

"There is the ruins of several villages closer to the Stargate, but they have all, but one, been destroyed during attacks by Apophis's Jaffa. He is Cronus's enemy, as I think you know. There is one village closer, as I said, but there only the fanatic worshippers of Cronus live, and we don't want to trade with them. They suspect anyone, and report anyone."

"Nice." I say, sarcastically. "So we get some exercise."

* * *

We chatted about unimportant things as we walked, but it was actually really nice. It has been a long time since I have spent much time with my dad, and even longer since we have just talked together, without it being something of high importance.

"I don't like those clouds." My dad says, as we're almost in the village. "It's going to be a storm, I think. We better hurry if we want to get back today."

"Yeah. What is it we are trading for? You only brought jewelry."

"We're buying spices. I have a list of spices the cooks want. Yeah, we pick most herbs ourselves on various worlds, and grow many at the base, but there are some that we need to trade for. It's not really necessary, but it's nice to allow yourself some small luxury, even if you're an illegal resistance." My dad grins.

"Oh, I agree. I really wish the people in charge of food at Stargate Command agreed with you!" I think ruefully at the food in the mess hall at home. It's not really bad, but it _is_ pretty bland.

* * *

We have bought two backpacks full of spices, and are now on our way back. I do hope we get back before the storm hits, because the sky is looking very dark now, and the wind is picking up.

We have passed the small forest, and are now crossing the low mountains, through a pass. I throw worried gazes at the cliffs, that tower above us, and suddenly I see a flash of lightning.

"Uh, dad? Maybe we should walk faster!" I say.

He nods. "I agree. Come on!"

We almost run to get through the mountains, but we have only gotten a little further when there is another flash of lightning follow by a clap of thunder. Suddenly it starts to rain, violently. Another flash of lightning, and that one strikes the cliffs just above us, tearing loose a large piece of rock.

"Get out of the way!" I scream, but despite moving fast, it hits my dad on the head. He goes down. "Dad!"

He is lying on the ground, unconscious, and the rain is pelting us hard. I run to him, and kneel beside him, pushing the pieces of rocks and dirt aside. Checking, I find to my relief that he is breathing. He is bleeding from a gash on his head, but seems to not have any other injuries.

I look around in the half-darkness that came with the rain. We need to get out of the weather, and I think I spot a cave some fifty-sixty feet away.

I pull the backpack of my dad and drag him towards it, and find it is actually a cave, and dry, even if it is not very deep. It does provide shelter for the rain and most of the wind, though.

After making sure he is as comfortable as possible, I dump my own backpack and run to get his - they are fairly waterproof, but the spices could get wet if they stay out there in the torrential rain.

Back, I throw it in a corner and sit down beside dad. I am completely soaked, and while it is the warm season here, the wind and the rain is making it chilly. I rip of a piece of my scarf and use it to bandage his wound.

I shiver, and look around to see if I can spot something dry that can be used to make a fire.

In the corner, I find a few pieces of dry wood, and some dry grass, and I collect it and begin to build a fire. Outside, it is quickly becoming completely dark, due to the weather, as it should only be mid-afternoon.

After several attempts, I manage to make a fire using a flint rock and the steel of my belt buckle. Okay, more than a few attempts - it took me twenty minutes or so, but finally it sparked enough that the fire catched and the grass and then the wood started to burn.

Relieved, I sat back beside my dad, and checked on him again. He was still unconscious. I was getting very worried. He has stopped bleeding, though. Selmak must be healing him.

"Selmak?" I ask.

I do not get a response, and I lean back against the wall, prepared to wait for my dad and Selmak to wake up - and the rain to lessen. It is still a violent thunderstorm outside, and the lightning flashes almost continuously. I am actually fairly worried they are going to hit something that crashes down her, making a landslide. Another issue is that we are at the bottom of high mountains. If it continues to rain, we will get a lot of water here. I don't think the small stream we had been walking beside will be able to handle it all.

At least it is warmer here by the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Bold is symbiote's speaking with symbiote voice.

* * *

"**Samantha...****_"_**

I turn towards my dad, feeling relief wash over me. "Selmak. Are you okay?"

"**I will be. We will be. The hit on our hear caused us both to fall unconscious, but I woke up some time ago and began healing us both. The damage to my own body was light, and has healed, but our shared body was worse injured."**

"Dad will be okay, won't he?" I ask, very worried.

"**Yes, he will be. I am healing him. He will awaken soon, when the injury has been repaired."**

"That's good. Thanks." I say, very relieved.

"**How long were we unconscious? It seems almost completely dark."**

"Several hours at least. I think it is early evening. The rain is starting to let up a little, finally. The winds quieting too. That's good, because there isn't anything more dry in here I can burn, and as you see, the fire is down to embers."

"**I am thankful for the heat it has provided. The rain and wind has cooled off everything significantly, and we would all have been very cold without the fire."**

"Yes." I sigh. "I really hope it stops raining soon, so we can get back to the base...unless the ground has been muddied up too much by the water."

"**We should go as soon as it is possible, I agree. Given our position, landslides would be a danger."**

We are quiet for a long time.

"Selmak...I know I haven't talked with you a lot, but I'm very happy dad has you. Not just because you saved his life, but...I think you go well together."

**"Thank you, Samantha. Your father saved me as well, as you know. It always takes some time to get used to each other, in a new blending, but I consider Jacob to be a very close friend now."**

**"**That's great!"

**"Jacob was very happy that you volunteered for the exchange program. He may not admit it, but he is proud of you, and he wish he had the opportunity to work with you more often."**

"Wow, thanks! I'm...really glad to hear that." I smile at her.

"**As your father's symbiote, I share his feelings for you. I consider you...my daughter as well. I too am proud of you."**

"Thanks, Selmak." I say, touched. "I am very flattered to hear that. I am also glad to have come here, to spend some time with the Tok'ra. I really want to know more...about the part of me that comes from Jolinar. I feel...a strange familiarity with everything and everyone in the tunnels."

"**That would make sense, but I am still glad to hear it. You should know, that if you want it, you will always be welcome in the tunnels - whether blended or not. The Tok'ra consider you one of our own."**

I am too touched to speak for a time, and just reach out and squeeze Selmak's hand. "Thanks. I'll never forget that."

A peaceful silence fall over us, and maybe an hour passes.

"**Do you know that Jacob is my first male host?" **Selmak tells me.

"No, I didn't." I search my memories. "Though everything I remember from Jolinar...she thought of you as female, always."

"**As do I. I have always thought of myself as a woman."** Selmak laughs. "**I believe this ****_bothers_**** Jacob!"**

"Yes, he calls you 'he' when he talks about you at the SGC."

"**I know. I have told him I do not like it, but on the other hand, what does it truly matter? If it makes my host more comfortable, then I shall let him! The other Tok'ra know better, of course, and none of them address me as male!**"

I laugh. "Poor dad!"

"**He is awakening. I think he heard what we talked about...yes, he definitely did!"**

Selmak gives my dad control, and he sits up, grumbling.

"Here I wake up to a headache, and my daughter and my symbiote talking about me!"

"Relax, dad! It was only good things we said!" I grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. My head is a little sore, but it is quickly easing. Selmak says I will be fine in a few minutes."

"That's great!" I smile at him. "The rain has almost let up, so we should try and get back to the base. There is two moons up, so it isn't completely dark."

"Hm, Selmak estimates it will take us about half an hour to get to the Stargate - unless the ground is waterlogged.

* * *

The ground was very wet, and it took us almost two hours to traverse the stretch of the planet before we got to the Stargate. We very tired and muddy by the time we got there, but at least we got there.

Dad dials the address to the stopover world, and we go through. The planet we arrive on is in daytime, and there is desert all over. It is impossible for anyone to hide there and spy on us. Well, unless they are Tok'ra, I guess.

As soon as the Stargate has shut down, dad dials the address to Vorash. We step through and out onto the early evening of that world.

We have taken only a few steps before we are joined by Tok'ra guards - including Martouf/Lantash.

"Welcome back. We...were worried when you had not arrived by dinner time." Martouf admits.

"Martouf wanted to go through and search for you." A Tok'ra called Sizko says, grinning. "I told him to relax and that you'd just been upheld. Seems I was right - was the weather bad?"

"It was a torrential rainstorm." My dad tells him, grumbling.

"My dad got hit by a rock and was unconscious for many hours, so you can stuff it!" I tell Sizko.

"Are you all right, Jacob?" Martouf asks, worried. "What about you, Samantha?"

"We're both fine now." Jacob tells him. "And tired. We'd like a bath and some food - and then to bed." He hands his backpack to Martouf. "Take that to the cooks."

"Of course, Jacob."

"I'm fine too, Martouf. I wasn't injured." I smile at Martouf. His concern is touching. "A bath and some food sounds nice, though."

"Then let us return to the tunnels."


	5. Chapter 5

That evening I fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow - just as fast as the day before. It has been some exhausting days. We had just returned from a fairly hard mission, late the evening before I left for the Tok'ra, so I definitely have some sleep deprivation.

When I wake up today, I am feeling better, though. When I reach the mess hall, I meet Martouf, who seems to have gotten there much earlier.

"Hi, Martouf. Up early today?" I greet him.

"Yes, unfortunately." He gives me a rueful expression and I remember he doesn't like to get up early. Lantash is even worse. "Lantash and I have kitchen duty today, so we helped with preparing breakfast."

"Really? I didn't know you did that."

"Yes, we all take part of that...taking turns to cook, do the dishes, clean clothing, clean the tunnels, and so on. Of course, there are some who are in charge of it, but we are many people here, so they need help."

"Hm, that's interesting. Do you want me to help out today? I mean, I don't think I'm assigned to do anything today, am I?"

"No, you are not. You are very welcome to join me today. You should eat something, and then come and help with the preparations for lunch."

"Lunch? You're already preparing lunch?"

"Soon. There are more than four hundred Tok'ra on this base, so it takes a lot of time to cook for all of them."

"Of course. One thing, though - you should know that I can't cook. That is, I can cook some simple things, but nothing fancy."

"That is not a problem. I will show you."

"Okay, great! I'll just go grab some food, and then I'll join you!"

* * *

It's interesting, actually, helping prepare food for the Tok'ra. I can't say I've ever liked to cook, but they have a lot of advanced tech in their kitchen, which it is really interesting to learn about.

I also find myself enjoying spending time with Martouf and Lantash, even if it is still a little awkward. As long as we are working, and not risking to talk about Jolinar, all goes well.

I pick up an interesting looking fruit, and smell it, and all of a sudden it's as if everyone is gone except Martouf and I.

.

...

.

_"Yes, it smells very good. We should make a pie from it." I smile at Martouf._

_"Good idea. I was thinking we could go to Marloon tomorrow? Would you like that? We could bring a pie, some sandwiches, and a bottle or two of sparkling wine."_

_"That sounds great. I would love that." I smile seductively. "And a couple blankets, perhaps? In case we want to stay late and watch the stars?"_

_Martouf blushes and gives me a shy smile. "That would be wonderful, my love." He leans in and kiss me._

.

_..._

.

"Samantha? Are you all right?" Martouf asks, concerned.

I shake myself. "Uh, what? Yes, yes I am."

"You looked like you were far away, and you were mumbling something I did not quite catch."

I feel my cheeks grow warm. "Um, yeah. It was nothing."

"You had a memory flash again?"

"I...yes, I did."

"Samantha! Perhaps the healers should take a look at you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. It's not necessary."

"It could be dangerous! What if you are on a mission, and suddenly you are lost in a memory flash? What if you do something...unfortunate, thinking you are somewhere else? That you are Jolinar? Because that is what is happening, is it not?"

I sigh. "Yes, when I have these memory flashes I generally believe I am Jolinar. Listen, can we talk about this another time? Someplace else? The others are looking at me strangely!"

"Of course, but I believe they are only concerned for you."

We continue working, and I thankfully have no more memory flashes.

* * *

It was a long, but interesting day. I learned a lot about the Tok'ra, and I feel the best way of doing that is to live their lives with them.

I have drunk a cup of tea with my dad and Selmak, and chatted with them a little, and now it is time to go to bed. I take a quick shower, then pull on a pair of night pants and a t-shirt. Comfortable nightwear, and suitably warm. It is not cold in the tunnels, but more like perfect temperature. However, they lower the temperature some in the evening, so these night clothes are actually fine.

I mean, it's not like I need to wear anything sexy, right? I mean, I did bring some sexy underwear, and I don't even know why I did that?

The image of Martouf/Lantash suddenly flash in my mind. Why? I wonder. Almost certainly due to some influence from Jolinar, I decide.

I crawl into bed, and pull up the blanket. The bed is firm, but not unpleasant. Weird for a stonebed, but the Tok'ra use some sort of mattress on top of it. I have no idea what the material is, but it molds itself to the body, and the bed is more comfortable than any other I have slept in.

I sigh contentedly. Sleep does not come as easily tonight, though. The two other evenings I have been exhausted, but while I am tired today too, it is not quite as bad. I find myself thinking about everything that is happening recently. And this place.

I feel oddly at home here, as if there is a part of me that has been missing this my whole life. Which makes no sense, of course. There is also a part of me that misses Stargate Command, but it's not as much as I would have thought. The soft blue light from the crystals - dimmed now - and the soft humming. The feel of naquadah around me...it all screams home so loudly, that I cannot ignore it.

How much am I Sam - and how much am I Jolinar.

That's not really something I want to think about. I am who I am.

Instead I think about yesterday and today. It's not as awkward as I had feared, to be here, to be with Jolinar's friends - and to be with Martouf/Lantash. Of course, this place - and him in particular - triggers memory flashes. I knew it would.

I think of Martouf and Lantash, and realize I haven't talked to Lantash this time. I decide that I will do that tomorrow. He is no doubt hiding out of fear of saying something that makes me angry, or he fears I don't like him because he is a symbiote. That isn't true.

Martouf and Lantash...they have been very kind and helpful. They have this shy, charming smile - or Martouf does. I wonder how they feel about me, about having me here. Is it awkward for them? Painful, because it reminds them of Jolinar? I don't know.

They really are sweet, and I spend some time seeing them for my inner eye. Until I realize what I am doing. I am _not_ falling for them! This is all Jolinar!

Or is it? So confusing!

I push the thoughts aside, and finally manage to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Martouf POV

As I prepare for bed, I think about the last two days. Having Samantha here is...distracting, I suppose is the correct word. In a nice way. I really like having her here. Not only is she a kind and intelligent person, one whom I consider a friend, but she is also carrying what is left of Jolinar.

That is the confusing thing...and sometimes a bit awkward. I feel sorry for what she has to go through - those memory flashes must be very unpleasant. I really wish she did not have to go through that, but there is nothing I can do, particularly since she does not even want to talk about it.

Jolinar was the same. She never wanted any help, even after Netu. She just insisted she was fine.

Netu...thinking of that pains me. My poor, beloved Jolinar and Rosha! What they had to go through!

Poor Samantha had to suffer the memories as well. It cannot be easy. Still, she had the energy to talk to us, to comfort us. She wanted to spare us the knowledge of what Jolinar had gone through.

I hope this time she is here, will mean we get the opportunity to get to know her better. We so rarely get a chance to talk of anything but work.

~**It is true, and I share your wish. Samantha is kind and intelligent - and very beautiful. I shall most certainly enjoy spending more time in her company!~**

~Lantash! She is a friend - nothing more! Stop... lusting after her. We lost our beloved mates so short ago, and you are already desiring another woman?~ I tell Lantash, reproaching him.

How can he think of Samantha like this? How can he desire _any_ woman, so soon after Jolinar died?

~**Jolinar died more than 1 1/2 year ago. She had been missing for 1/2 year before that, and on mission for a whole year before that. I loved her as much as you did, but we have had time to grieve her, and it is time to live again. Samantha is very attractive...~**

~She is sweet and wonderful, but she is not our Jolinar! I, for one, will not take another mate with so little consideration!~

~**I am not suggesting taking her as our mate. We do not even know if she has any interest in us. However, we should perhaps find out? I have needs, you know, and we have abstained for a long time. Perhaps Samantha would be agreeable to share our bed... for mutual pleasure?~**

~I am not so lecherous I have to jump in bed with the first woman I find attractive! I want more! When I am ready!~

~**Martouf...~**

~No. This subject is not open for further debate! Now I want to sleep!~ I pull a nightshirt over my head, then climb into bed.

* * *

Lantash POV

I sigh, and try to sleep. Martouf is being unreasonable. I mean, I loved Jolinar, deeply, and Rosha as well. Losing them is the worst that has happened in my life - and I have experienced many horrible things.

However, I cannot understand why Martouf will not at least pursue Samantha, for a physical relationship? She may agree to it. I am quite skilled, if I shall say so myself, and I am sure she would enjoy it - I know I would. It has been three years since we mated, and in my mind that is far too long.

I think Samantha may be interested in Martouf at least. She is sending him looks that I am fairly certain can only mean she finds him attractive. I know she feels Jolinar's emotions. Her love for us. I realize that is confusing for her, but I personally think it would be good for her to have a physical relationship with us at least. That might help her sort out those emotions.

I am not certain how to breach this with her, though. From what I understand from Jacob, the Tau'ri are more than a little repressed when it comes to sexuality. Very unfortunate! Of course, I will not proceed with anything unless Martouf agrees. We share this body, and that means both must agree to a mating, of course.

Tomorrow I will try talk to him again. I am certain he has a 'crush' - as Jacob called it when he spoke of Aldwin and Anise - on Samantha. He may not be ready to admit it, but sooner or later he will.

All stronger emotions are shared, and our blending is a very close one, so Martouf will come to feel what I feel. I just hope he will not fight it.

Martouf has a hard time falling asleep, and I am not in the most relaxed mood myself. I consider talking to him, but then decide it is better to wait until we are rested. I release calming chemicals into our bloodstreams, and soon we are both drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sam POV

After a shower I change to comfortable clothes. Light - and tight - black pants of a wonderful material. A top of a similar material, but in blue. It's some really nice sportswear I found a couple weeks ago. I love it! I put on a pair of soft, black sneakers, completing my outfit.

Looking at myself in the mirror I can see that the clothing fits really well. It's fairly body-hugging - and very flattering to my shape. Enough that I hope dad doesn't comment on in, finding it inappropriate or something.

Today we are going to train Tok'ra hand-to-hand combat, so I think this clothing is suitable - I brought it and another similar set, to have something to wear for training and exercising.

Feeling relaxed and rested for once, I walk out the doorway to got to the mess hall and get some breakfast, before going to learn about their combat.

* * *

Many of the Tok'ra have been greeting me - they did so yesterday too, but today I find some of their looks lingering on me. I hope this clothing is not inappropriate in any way? I guess it is revealing in a way, even if it covers me - yes, the neckline is a bit low, but the Goa'uld and also some of the Tok'ra dress fairly provocative sometimes, even if most of the Tok'ra wear those uniforms. I know Jolinar wore fairly sexy clothing often.

Maybe it is just that they are not used to seeing me in anything but the BDUs, I realize.

I eat my breakfast, a little disappointed that neither my dad nor Martouf/Lantash are here. I chat a little with a couple Tok'ra I remember as being good friends of Jolinar's - Malek and Tolan. They are nice, actually. Malek's host is shy, I think. He does come forward to say hi - his name is Naron - but only for a moment. Tolan's host is called Siljar.

Malek tells me my dad is in a meeting with some members of the Council, and that he will be going on a brief visit to another base afterwards. Malek is on the Council as well, but not involved in the matter they are discussing right now, so he decided he could take a break. I get the impression he doesn't like much of the dealings with the Council. I guess it can be boring - I know I would hate it, and I know Jolinar refused to participate, despite being a founder of the Tok'ra with Egeria.

That is something I just remembered about her! I never knew this before - or I didn't remember it anyway. This place is really affecting my memories from her. I am remembering more and more - though most of what I remember has to do with Martouf and Lantash.

I wash down the last of my tea and say goodbye to Naron/Malek and Siljar/Tolan, before going to use the bathroom before I go in search of the training room.


	7. Chapter 7

Bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice.

* * *

Sam POV

I have only just finished using the bathroom, when someone knocks on the doorway panel - there is a panel that can be used to signal your presence to the people in the room. It is echo-y.

I finish washing my hands and quickly dry them in a towel, before stepping into the main room and calling out. "Enter!"

It is Martouf. "Hello, Samantha. I was thinking..."

"Yes?" Why is he just standing there with an empty expression? He seems to shake himself.

"Sorry, Samantha. That outfit is...most pleasing on you."

"Thanks. It's just sportswear."

I mean, his reaction is almost as strong as when he saw me in the Greek dress - what is up with him? Sexual frustration? I realize immediately that he is probably not getting much, if he is still grieving Jolinar and Rosha...which I get the impression he is.

"Sportswear?"

"Yes, for use during training...like when I am learning Tok'ra hand-to-hand combat. It's very useful for that. Nothing to grab hold of for the enemy."

"I see. Yes, that would make sense. Absolutely. Well, I came to pick you up. I was not certain you knew the directions to the training area?"

"I don't - at least not quite. I'd have had to ask, but I'm sure I'd been able to find my way. Eventually."

He nods. "Of course. In any case, since I am the one who is going to instruct you, it makes sense we go there together."

"Oh. Yes, you're right. I didn't know I was training with you. I mean, that you were an expert on Tok'ra combat?"

"I am not, but neither am I inexperienced in it, and Lantash is quite proficient. We will be able to instruct you more than adequately."

"Okay. Let's get going, then!"

What did I get myself messed up in? Close training with Martouf - and Lantash. We will probably be spending most of the day in close physical proximity. I really hope my memory flashes behave!

* * *

Martouf's body is pressed against mine, as he is showing me different holds. I can barely think of anything, but his warm, firm, wonderful body against me. I take a deep breath, and catch the faint scent of him. My mind almost goes blank and I feel dizzy.

This is not going well. Damn Jolinar's memories!

I force myself to concentrate, as Martouf shows me holds and throws of Tok'ra unarmed combat. Every time he touches me, however, I feel almost overwhelmed by desire.

I think I have to admit - to myself at least - that I am attracted to him. Very attracted to him.

That is not all. His touches, his scent, and his proximity - the sound of his voice. _Everything_ about him, is causing a flow of memories from Jolinar to appear.

I keep seeing scenes from her life with him, flashes of them together - embracing, kissing, caressing... having wonderful, mindblowing sex. I remember the sounds... the soft little sounds he makes when Jolinar pleasures him. The smell of his arousal... I desperately fight my body's response, desperately hope he doesn't notice.

When he throws me, and I defend myself, we tumble to the ground. I gasp out loud as he lands on top of me, and a memory plays out in my mind. Martouf is pushing Jolinar down on the floor and holding her down as he thrusts into her, again and again until they both cry out in powerful orgasm.

I cannot do this! "Stop! I need a break!" I tell him.

"Are you all right, Samantha?" He asks, worried.

"I...I'm fine. I just need a break." I take a deep, shaky breath.

"Of course." He looks at me, concern still in his eyes. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, some water, perhaps?"

He gets up and goes to get some, which he hands me. "Here, Samantha."

"Thanks." I take a drink. "By the way - I haven't talked with Lantash at all this time. Is there a reason for that? He isn't angry with me for anything, is he?" I ask. Partially because I really want to know, and partially because I want to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Martouf bows his head, and when he looks up again, I know it is Lantash in control.

"**Samantha, hello."** He smiles at me. "**You need not fear. I am in no way angry with you - I do not know why you would think this. You have done nothing to deserve that."**

"Thanks - then why haven't you come fore?"

"**I...was uncertain if you wanted to talk to me. I believe you prefer talking to Martouf...and some of our encounters has been...unfortunate. Like when I was...somewhat harsh to all of you, at the time when you had Apophis on your base."**

"Yes, I remember. I was a bit angry at first, but I soon realize you just wanted to help us. Lantash, of course I want to talk to both of you! I just don't know you as well as I know Martouf."

"**Then Martouf and I shall take turns being in control, so you will have the opportunity to learn about us** both." He smiles again, and I find his smile seductive, somehow. "**Perhaps you would allow me to continue the instruction in our combat techniques?"**

I hesitate for a moment, but then nod. "Sure - why not?"

It's not as if I have any hope of reacting less to Lantash - as weird as it sounds, his voice turns me on. It makes me weak in the knees - and glowing eyes do the same. Only when it's him - it doesn't do anything for me when it's a Goa'uld. Still, weird - and not something I intend to _ever_ tell him!


	8. Chapter 8

Bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice.

* * *

Sam POV

"**Put your hand here, Samantha, and then bend in your legs and grab my arm like this...yes, and swirl around and throw me."**

"Like this?" Sam did as he showed her, and succeeded. In slow motion, and only because he let her. He landed on the floor in a way so he did not hurt himself, and jumped up immediately.

"**Yes, now try again, a little faster - and with me defending myself as I showed you earlier."**

We continue training throws and holds for a little time, and I do learn some. I am still easily distracted, though, and as soon as we again turn to holds where we are in more close proximity, I am lost again.

Lantash has his arms around me, and I can feel him press against me as he is showing me how to get free of such a hold.

I twist in his arms, and is about to make my defensive move, when a memory flash overwhelms me again.

.

...

_"__**Lantash, beloved, how I have missed you on my mission.**__" I/Jolinar says._

_"__**As we have missed you."**__ Lantash takes me/Jolinar in his arms and push us against the wall, kissing me/us deeply._

_I/Jolinar throw my arms around him and press my mouth against his, and for several seconds nothing else exists in the world. I open my mouth, and he does the same, and our tongues tangle. The kiss is wonderful, and I rub against him, moaning softly._

_I feel him harden against me, and his hand slide up my side, finding a breast, massaging it..._

_..._

.

* * *

Lantash POV

Suddenly, Samantha press herself against me, and her arms come up and embrace me. I make a small gasp in surprise, then take note of her distant expression. She is having a memory flash - not unexpected, I suppose.

She makes small, soft sounds of pleasure, and rub her body against me. I gasp again, and feel a rush of blood go to my shaft.

~Stop her, Lantash! Immediately! You must stop this, she is not herself! Can't you see she is having a memory flash?~

~**Yes, Martouf...I am aware. I...just think...it is better to allow her to...work through it, as she have the other times.~**

This is so pleasant, her body pressed against mine, rubbing against my rapidly hardening shaft. Thoughts of pushing her against the wall behind us, and kissing her until we are both out of breath goes through my mind, but I know this is not the right situation for that.

Her mouth finds mine, and for the briefest moment we kiss - then she seems to realize what she is doing, and pulls back, her cheeks suddenly blushing.

* * *

Sam POV

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry! What did I do?" I look at Lantash, horribly embarrassed. Did I just rub myself against him and kiss him? How much of what I fantasized about did I do in reality?

Lantash smiles at me, reassuringly. "**Do not worry, Samantha. You did nothing wrong. I believe you acted on a memory from Jolinar, is that correct?"**

"Yes." I nod.

**"You merely... put your arms around me and held me close, then gave me a... brief kiss. Nothing more."**

"Thanks for telling me." I feel relieved, then notice a hardness pressing against me - he has an erection. So maybe he feels something for me too? Sexual attraction, at least? I hastily step back a few steps. "I... maybe we should take a break."

"**It is almost noon. Would you care to join me for lunch?"**

**"**Sure! I'd be happy to! Let me just go and take a quick shower and change?"

"**Of course. I shall do the same.**"

* * *

Still very aroused - and embarrassed - I hurried to my quarters. I take a long bath, considering to touch myself, bring myself some relief from this aching desire and list, but I decide against it. No, I will _not_ be controlled by lust and emotions that probably come from Jolinar!

A small voice in the back of my mind whispers that I am a fool, and that I do feel for him, them. _I_ feel for them.

Maybe, but I don't want to think about that now, and I certainly won't tell Martouf and Lantash about it!

I wonder how they feel about me? I have suspected for a while that they may feel something for me - or at least for what is left from Jolinar. After training today, I suspect Lantash may be attracted to me. Not sure if it is anything more than that, probably not, but he is being kind. He is actually a good friend, and I really hope to spend more time with him. Martouf... I don't know what Martouf feels for me. I suspect he doesn't want anything to happen between us. At least not yet. I don't think he has finished grieving Jolinar and Rosha.

But they love as one - I wonder if they also lust as one? If, that is, Lantash lusts for me.

I sigh. Why is everything always so complicated? There is a part of me that would really like to just take them to my bed, and not care about the consequences, but they are so very much not the types to do that. I'm also afraid of things getting awkward between us.

But I could really use some sex. It's been years. Many years... frighteningly many years, actually. And never anywhere close to as good as what I remember from Jolinar. Martouf and Lantash are fantastic, considerate lovers. I feel a stab of lust as a fantasy, fueled by memories from Jolinar unfolds. My hand slides down between my legs, and I start to touch myself.

Then I hear knocking on my door, and Martouf calls to me.

I groan softly, and control my passion. "Coming!" I shout at him.

I wish I were. With him riding me...

_I must not think of this!_

I turn the water to cold for a few moments, then turn off the water and dry off, before quickly dressing in jeans and a shirt.

A quick look in the mirror, and then I am ready to join Martouf and Lantash for lunch in the mess hall. Later, more training, I guess.

I just don't know how I will get through any more close encounters like this with Martouf and Lantash!

* * *

We have finished lunch. It was nice - I really love talking to Martouf and Lantash. I keep getting small flashes of memories from Jolinar's life with them, but it has been... low-frequency, I guess you could call it. Not something I can't control.

"I guess we're going back to the unarmed combat training?" I ask.

"Lantash and I thought perhaps you would like some training in use of the kara'kesh? The hand device? Then we can continue the unarmed combat later. Tomorrow, perhaps."

I consider it for a moment, then nod. "Yes, I would like to do that, actually. I mean, I have been a bit reluctant to use them, mostly because my teammates seems to be... scared, disgusted by me when I do so."

"Really? Why?" Martouf frowns, and he does not look happy.

"I think it reminds them that I am...um not totally as human as them anymore, I guess. Reminds them of the Goa'uld. Even if we do all know Jolinar was not a Goa'uld," I quickly add.

Martouf's expression darkens. "I suspect they are not all willing to see the difference between Tok'ra and Goa'uld, am I not correct?"

"Sometimes. I suppose so, yes." I admit. "Well, I don't think we should talk about this now. I would like to learn to use the hand device - and a healing device too, by the way. It could come in handy."

Martouf sighs. "I agree. Lantash and I shall teach you. Samantha, you must not blame yourself for your teammates feeling uncomfortable about what you are. It is not something you have chosen, and in any case it is wrong to have to apologize for what you are."


	9. Chapter 9

Bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice.

~ is internal communication.

* * *

Sam POV

I am training with the hand device - or the kara'kesh, as it's called in Goa'uld. Martouf and Lantash are teaching me. The naquadah in my blood activates it, but I need to know how to use it, to make it do anything. I remember some from Jolinar, but it is mostly physical memory - I mean, like knowing how to bicycle without thinking about it.

The hand device is controlled telepathically, as is much of Goa'uld technology. Some of it is being able to concentrate and sometimes fuel your anger into the blast works, actually. That's why I managed to kill Seth.

Lantash is teaching me right now, and he is standing very close, and he has his arms around me, to show me the movement and position which means I can send out the strongest blast. He will teach me the ribbon part of it later - probably another day. That part is harder, and it has other settings as well.

Right now the hardest thing is to feel him so close to me, to feel the heat from him, smell his scent. It is driving me crazy. I am aroused, and I just hope he can't smell how wet I am. Or hear/sense my heart beating faster and so on - I mean, I know Tok'ra have enhanced sense, I just don't know how much.

I moan and suffer another erotic memory from Jolinar as Lantash happen to graze my breast.

"We need to stop. I mean, take a break."

"**Jolinar's memories are affecting you again. You are having flashbacks regularly when we are doing this."** Lantash observes. It's not even a question.

"Yes. Much more than ever before. It's... distracting."

Lantash smiles, and I suspect he _likes_ that his nearness is distracting me. Scoundrel!

"**You are feelings Jolinar emotions, including her love for me and Martouf. It is not surprising you are affected."** He looks thoughtful for a moment. "**Perhaps we should kiss."**

"What?" I stare at him, dumbfounded.

"**You have thought of it - how could you not, with Jolinar's memories telling you how it feels? As long as you are affected like this, you cannot concentrate on learning. Perhaps kissing - actually kissing, with you being yourself - will help you. Assist you in working through the memories and emotions from Jolinar, and helping you to determine what part is you.**"

I think about it for a moment, then nod. "You're right. It might actually help. But what about you? You wouldn't mind?"

**"You are a very beautiful woman, Samantha, one I will not deny being attracted to. I, too, want this."**

"As an experiment." I nod again. "Okay - but just one more thing... how does Martouf feel about this? Is he also... attracted to me?"

"**He... does not feel ready to pursue another woman, in any way. Because of his feelings on this matter, I would not go further than a kiss.**"

"I see."

So Martouf doesn't want to kiss me - or he doesn't feel ready for it, at any rate. Would it be wrong to kiss Lantash? But he is offering, so I am assuming Martouf is accepting that?

* * *

Lantash POV

~What are you thinking about? I don't think we should kiss. I like Samantha... I consider her a friend, but I don't think this is a good idea. What if she doesn't want to remain our friend?~

**~I very much don't think she would react like that, Martouf,**~ I tell him.

~I also feel we are betraying Jolinar and Rosha's memory by kissing her.~

I sigh. **~It is only a kiss, Martouf. I will do nothing further without your permission, but I do feel we should do this. We owe it to her - and to ourselves - to find out if there is or can be something between us. Jolinar would not want us to remain alone forever.~**

~Not forever. Just...longer than this.~

~**Will you permit the kiss - or do you want me to block you out? Then you will not experience it, and you will be guiltless, if you truly feel you would be betraying Jolinar.~**

Martouf considers it, then acquiesces. ~No, I don't want to be involved, but I don't think I want to be blocked out. If you really want to do this, then it is better I am conscious of it. We have never not shared physical pleasure, and love.~

**~Thank you.~ **I tell Martouf, relieved. I really did not want to block him out. I... very much desire Samantha, but I also consider her a good friend. I like her a lot. I want Martouf to share that, all of it. I truly hope he will agree to more than a kiss - eventually. While Samantha is visiting. A physical relationship with her would be good for us. Good for Samantha too, I think. She seems frustrated and in need of sexual release.

"Yes." Samantha says. "Let's kiss. I'd like that."

* * *

Sam POV

Lantash smiles at me, and pulls me to him, embracing me. I slide my arms up and around him, and hold him close. He leans in and captures my mouth with his, and we kiss.

This is the first time I kiss him, fully as myself, and I quickly, ruthlessly push any memories that pop up from Jolinar, aside. I want to experience this as _me_, and only me.

The kiss is wonderful! I open my mouth, and Lantash plunges his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. I feel dizzy - from the intensity of the kiss or lack of air, I don't know. I never want to stop! I have a warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach, and heat pools between my legs. I have never been this aroused before, and this is just from a kiss?

When he let go of me, I am out of breath, panting, but so is he. I want nothing more than to kiss him again, to push him against the wall, to rip off his clothing and mine, and fuck him.

I desire him so much! Both of them - Martouf and Lantash. Different and the same. Perfect together.

They are so attractive, so kind, so wonderful in every way. My heart beats like crazy.

I know now without doubt that I love them. What do I do?

I don't know what to say, and Lantash seems to be in the same situation. He is looking at me, his eyes dark with arousal, but there is surprise on his face too.

We reach for each other at the same time, but before we can kiss again, a voice speak behind us.

"Garshaw needs you to run an errand for her to the base on Tiklama, Martouf."

We let go of each other, and turn to the speaker. It is Aldwin.

Lantash sighs. "We shall go to her immediately." He turns back to me. "I apologize. I have to go... Samantha, I believe we need to... talk."

I nod, not trusting myself to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam POV

Martouf and Lantash was gone for the rest of the day, and when my dad returned from the other base, he was in more meetings with the Council. I wonder what is going on? I ended up spending the rest of the day playing something called Senet with Aldwin, Korra, and Jalen. It was nice relaxing, and I almost forgot my sexual frustration.

Until I had taken my bath and was lying in bed. I kept fantasizing about Lantash - and Martouf - and my mind kept taking my body along for a ride.

I had to get up and take an icecold bath - and I hate cold baths - before I was finally able to fall asleep.

I spent the night have erotic dreams, of course, waking more frustrated than when I went to sleep. Another cold bath helped me sleep again - only to have my dreams become as erotic as before.

Now it is next morning, and I feel anything but relaxed. Soon Martouf will come to pick me up for whatever I am to do today - I really hope it is not more training with the hand device, or unarmed combat. As much as I want to learn that, I don't think I can survive any more of that. Not right now. I need time to calm down.

As if I will ever!

I am also feeling nervous about the 'talk' Lantash says we should have. He is right, of course - there is _something_ between us. The question is if we want to act on it, or if we will pretend it doesn't exist. If we even can.

Martouf knocks on the door, and enters. "Samantha." He smiles at me, and I detect a hint of awkwardness on his face.

"Hi, Martouf. Did you sleep well?"

"Ah, well... well enough."

He looks like he is lying. I wonder if he has erotic dreams as well? I bet he hates it if he does, if he doesn't want to get involved with anyone right now. It could also be that Lantash has erotic dreams, and shares them with Martouf. I don't know things like that about the Tok'ra, but I guess I could ask. Not.

"Good."

"You look tired, though. Did you not sleep well?"

"I...had some...dreams, that woke me up." I say, hope he doesn't inquire.

"I see." He blushes a little, so he probably guesses. "Samantha. The intention was that you would train with me again today, but the mission to Sengko is important, and the Council decided in their meetings yesterday that we would go today already. If you still wish to join Jacob and me, then we will be leaving as soon as we have had breakfast."

"Oh? Sure, that would be interesting. I'd love that."

"Good." He smiles at me. "Then we should go and eat. Jacob is talking to the Council, but we will meet him as soon as we have picked up the undercover clothes."

"We can't go dressed like this?" I ask.

"No, while there are some on the world who knows about the Tok'ra, most don't. Yes, what we wear looks like normal clothes for people on many worlds, but this one was until recently ruled by an underling of Yu's, and we need to dress appropriately."

"Ah. Wouldn't we stand out in any case? I mean, none of us look Chinese."

"The people of Yu's worlds are diverse, even if many of them look 'Chinese' as you call it. However, regardless, their culture is everywhere the same, as is their general fashion."

"I understand." I say. I think about Lantash's statement yesterday about us needing to talk, but I guess he has decided now is not the time. I do agree with him on that.

* * *

We have eaten breakfast and chatted about this and that. It was not awkward, as the battle training had been, so I really enjoyed spending the time with Martouf and Lantash. Afterwards, we went to pick up suitable clothing.

Since we are pretending to be travelling scholars or something - not really sure what the precise title would be - we will wear 'nicer' clothes. Martouf/Lantash has on a pair of leggings, a colourful silk jacket, and matching shoes. I am wearing a sky-blue silk dress, with wide sleeves, and a lighter coloured sash. It is actually lovely.

I like Martouf's clothes too, and from the way he is looking at me, I think he appreciates my clothing as well.

Before any of us have time to say anything, my dad shows up, wearing clothing much resembling what Martouf is wearing.

"Are you ready to leave? They've already brought most of what we need to the Stargate."

"And a good morning to you too, dad!" I tell him.

"Sorry." He grins. "You know me."

"Oh, I do." I shake my head.

Martouf is smiling, clearly enjoying this little interlude.

"Let's see... Martouf, you're cover name is Maton, right?" dad asks.

"Yes, and Samantha's is Siana." Martouf says.

Dad nods, and together we hurry to the Stargate. There are several bags and crates there, and a small group of Tok'ra waiting to help us carry it - they are dressed in clothing of a much coarser material than the silk in ours. They are pretending to be workmen - or slaves, given how it is on most worlds - who will carry the stuff for us.

* * *

The nearest village is not far from the Stargate, and we meet with some locals that my dad have talked to before. People from the village take over the stuff, and dad pretends to pay off the other Tok'ra, who leave.

My dad bows to village leader who approaches us. "Hello, most honourable Silvana. I have brought the goods I promised, to help you through this unfortunate time."

"Thank you, good Sarnon! The people is unfortunately suffering, so this will help us greatly. Especially with the threat from our neighbors, who have taken almost all the arable land - what little there is of it." The leader says. He is a man in his early fifties, perhaps, wearing quite expensive clothing for a human on a world that was under Goa'uld control until recently.

My dad nods. "I understand your plight, and because of that, I have brought an expert in irrigation technology, who will help you so you can survive without having to suffer the perils of a war."

"Most appreciated. What about the female? Is she your slave, or perhaps a gift?" He looks at me with clear desire in his eyes.

"Samantha is no ones slave!" Martouf exclaims, too harshly.

"I apologize! Maton is... young and excitable, but he is a very talented engineer." Dad gives him a stern look. "He is correct, though. _Samantha_ is my daughter, and not a slave."

Martouf looks embarrassed, having forgotten my cover name, angered the local leader, and risked the mission. He is usually a skilled diplomat. I wonder what is making him behave like this?

"I see. Since she is here with you, she is obviously not mated to anyone. Would you consider letting me take her as my second wife? It would assure our friendship forever!"

Martouf is about to say something, but catches himself. He glares at Silvana with such anger that I almost suspect that Lantash has taken control.

"Samantha is not... available. I apologize, but she is promised to..." Jacob glances at Martouf, realizing the safest course of action. "To Maton."

"Ah. I see. Well that explains his ire upon learning of my interest. No hard feelings, young one." Silvana grins. "Shall we go to my palace? I would like to arrange for a small feast for you, before you show us your skills, Maton."

"Of course. That is most thoughtful." My dad says.

How can this unpleasant person suggest a feast if his people are starving? With more than a little trepidation I follow my dad and Martouf/Lantash, as Silvana takes us all to his 'palace'.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam POV

We have been taken to a fairly opulent palace, which almost certainly belonged to the Goa'uld that lived on this planet until recently. I wonder why he left? Did his master, Yu, lose the planet to some more powerful Goa'uld? If that was the case, most likely it is only a matter of time before some underling will be sent as vassal here. If he didn't lose it, what happened then? Did the Goa'uld just decide to leave it because it ran out of naquadah or something, perhaps? I guess I could ask Martouf or my dad.

On the way to the palace we walked through the town surrounding it. People seem nice, but also very humble to Silvana - and us. They also look like they are very poor - and very thin.

The palace is obviously in the Chinese style, and composed of many buildings. It has large areas surrounded by walls and a moat. I admire the colourful pagoda-like towers as we enter it.

Inside, it contains large halls, which were probably used for ceremonies and various official business when the Goa'uld lived here - and probably is now too, by Silvana. He even calls himself a Lord!

I am sure Daniel would love this place! There are lots of smaller buildings, small temples here and there, imposing towers everywhere, courtyards, gardens full of flowers and trees... Silvana takes us to see much of it, showing off how proud he is of it, and I suppose I can understand, as the rest of the planet seems in need of water, while this place is overflowing with greenery. Perhaps he should use some of all the water that goes into this place for irrigation of the fields?

I sigh, and decide not to say anything, as we want Silvana 'friendly'. This world is apparently an important trading partner for the Tok'ra, and to trade with them they need to be friendly to whatever ruler is there.

Silvana keeps sending me lusty looks, but he doesn't say anything. Martouf - or maybe Lantash - takes care to stay close to me at all times. I must admit I am grateful to them for it.

Finally, we are taken to a large dining hall, and sat at tables overflowing with food and drink. There are so many different dishes that I give up remembering them very quickly - and the servants keep bringing more. I think of the people we saw, who looked starving and poor, and get even angrier at Silvana.

My dad and Martouf are better at hiding the anger I am sure they feel. I guess they are used to seeing things like this, especially if they go undercover as Goa'uld.

The food is delicious, and so it the wine, which the servants keep pouring for us. I try to not drink too much - I am afraid of what I will say if I get drunk. My dad keeps Silvana engaged in smalltalk, and Martouf takes care to intervene and say just the right thing when Silvana looks like he might be getting insulted. Which he does easily. However, Martouf is being his usually excellent diplomatic self, and all goes well.

It doesn't seem that women are allowed to talk during dinner here, unless someone engages them in meaningless chatter. Silvana has a young and very beautiful wife, who is heavily pregnant, and four... concubines, perhaps? All very beautiful. I guess I should be flattered that he wanted me as his second wife. I snort at the thought.

Silvana seems to be able to talk endlessly about himself. From what I catch when I bother to listen, he is taking the credit for the Goa'uld leaving. I doubt that is true. In any case, if he has managed to convince the local population of that, then that may explain how he got this position and why they permit him to behave the way he does.

Eventually we get to the desert, and when we have eaten that, Silvana smiles happily at my dad. "I hope you are satisfied with the food and drink, my dear Sarnon!"

"Absolutely. You are a perfect host." Jacob says, bowing his head respectfully.

Silvana smiles, very pleased. He preens himself, smoothing a crinkle in his clothing. "Then I would suggest we withdraw to my small, comfortable visiting chamber. There we can have a drink or two, and young Maton there can explain his plans for building irrigation here."

"That sounds good." My dad says.

We all rise, and follow Silvana. He suddenly turns to me. "Scientific discussions are not for women. That would just bore them, and they are unable to understand it anyway. My women will look after your _Samantha_." He grins at Martouf, who sends him an unfriendly look and is about to say something.

My dad quickly interrupts before either Martouf or I get to say something. "Our ways are somewhat different than yours. Samantha is actually a trained scholar, and her input would be valuable."

Silvana frowns. "That is most disturbing. Why would you train a woman? That gives me worry that your skills are not as strong as I thought. Perhaps I should not allow you to work on something as important as my beloved people's land..."

"_Allow_ us to work on it!" I exclaim. "We have come here to..."

"Silence, Samantha!" My dad says, giving me a stern look.

I feel like hitting him over the head, but calm myself as I realize how much is at stake.

Martouf takes a deep breath and forces himself to be calm. "Why do you now allow me to explain the plans for the irrigation, then you can see if it looks sound to you. I would... ask that you permit me Samantha's presence, as she has a... calming effect on my... unfortunate temper."

I stare at Martouf. He doesn't usually have much of a temper, but Lantash has. I suspect that it is affecting Martouf, since Lantash is probably seething.

Silvana sighs. "As you wish." He turns to Jacob. "I do not understand why you want such a weak-minded person to be your son-in-law, but I suppose he may have strong scholarly skills. Of course, it may also be that your daughter has some sort of defect that is not immediately clear, and which precludes her from getting a better husband."

I can see my dad making fists so tight that his knuckles are becoming white, but he manages not to say anything. In silence, we follow Silvana.

* * *

The meeting with Silvana went better than I had feared, though it is obvious he has exactly zero scientific skills. I am surprised he can figure out how to tie his shoes himself, but maybe he makes his women do that for him.

In any case, he accepted our plan for the irrigation. Tomorrow the locals will start the work, and we will be supervising them. Silvana has a son that will be in charge of the work when we leave - which will be the day after tomorrow. I sincerely hope he takes after his mother intelligence-wise - Silvana's previous wife, whom he apparently divorced when he became the leader. I mean, it's not like she could be _more_ stupid than Silvana!

We have been given rooms beside each other, with my room between my dad's and Martouf/Lantash's.

"'night, Sam!" My dad says, yawning.

"Goodnight, dad!"

He disappears into his room. I smile, he really doesn't look happy, but it is taking a toll on all of us not to yell at Silvana. However, we are painfully aware that if the locals doesn't get some irrigation up and running, then they will either starve to death or be killed in a war with some of the other people of this world.

Martouf smiles at me. "I am sorry your mission with us has taken us to meet someone as disagreeable as Silvana. He is among the worst I have ever met, and I am sad to say that includes several Goa'uld as well."

I smile at him. "Yeah, he's something in his own class, that's for sure! It's not your fault, though, and it is still interesting. I am learning a lot about what you guys do... and it's nice to spend time with you and my dad."

Martouf nods. "Likewise. I am enjoying the time with you as well. Goodnight, Samantha."

"Goodnight, Martouf."

I expect him to leave, but instead his head dips, and I realize Lantash will be taking control. I look around, nervous someone will hear his voice.

He smile at me, and speak, using Martouf's voice. "Do not be afraid, Samantha. I know better than to reveal my nature on a world as hostile as this one. I merely wished to speak with you for a moment as well."

"I appreciate that, Lantash." I smile at him.

"I have not had the opportunity to tell you how lovely you look in that dress, Samantha. You are beautiful!"

I blush, not having expected this at all. "Um, thanks, Lantash. I really like your clothes as well."

He takes my hands, and sighs. "Now is not the time to talk of personal matters, but as soon as we return to the tunnels, I would like to do so. What I felt when I kissed you..."

"Shh... I understand. I felt the same, and I agree. We need to talk." I shake my head. "It's all so confusing."

"For me as well. I had not expected to...feel so strongly. Samantha, I am..." He stops himself, then seems to reconsider what to say, and perhaps also listening to Martouf. "I am very attracted to you." He sighed again. "But nothing else has changed, and we must all be ready. Perhaps... perhaps this time we spend together while you are on exchange with us will help us to decide, and to understand what we feel."

"I hope so too!" I squeeze his hands. "I'm very attracted to you too, both of you if you're in any doubt."

Lantash smiles widely. "Thank you, Samantha. That is a relief for me to hear." He entwines his fingers with mine, then gets a distant look for a moment, clearly talking to Martouf. After a longer time than expected, he continues. "May I kiss you goodnight, Samantha?"

I nod. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

He takes me into his arms and we kiss. Slowly at first, but soon more passionate. After a long time, which feels much too short, Lantash breaks the kiss and steps back, panting heavily.

"We...must stop, before something happens which should not... at least not yet." His voice is hoarse, and his eyes flash as he look at me, proving his emotions are running very strong.

"You're right..." I fight not to throw myself in his arms again and kiss him until we're out of breath. I know Martouf is not ready, and that is the only thing that is stopping me. "Goodnight, Lantash. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

"Likewise, Samantha. Goodnight, and sleep well... and lock the door. I do not trust Silvana."

"Sound advice."

He steals a quick kiss before hurrying into his own chambers.

I go into mine as well, and lock the door. The room is nice, and the bed looks comfortable, but I have no idea how I am going to be able to sleep now. That kiss was really something!


	12. Chapter 12

Sam POV

It was not easy falling asleep after the kiss and the talk Lantash and I had yesterday. My thoughts go to Martouf and Lantash almost constantly, and when I finally did fall asleep, I had a dream so erotic I came from it! I was still so horny when I woke up, that I had to touch myself. I really missed the vibrator I have at home, but with the image of Martouf and Lantash in my mind, and the the thoughts of what we had done in the dream, I came quickly.

The frustrating thing is that it didn't help much. Just seeing Martouf and Lantash again brought my thoughts right back to the gutter! I guess it is a good thing we have to keep some distance on this world, as un-married men and women apparently have to not touch in public, even when engaged.

My thoughts go to the hand-to-hand combat training that is waiting when we return, and I shudder - both in fear that I will jump Martouf and do something that means he will never forgive me for... and in expectation and excitement at the thought of being pressed so closely to them again.

I sigh and push those thoughts aside. I must keep my mind clear!

* * *

After a surprisingly tasty and filling breakfast, we go to start the work on the irrigation. My dad, Martouf/Lantash, and I take our places on a small platform overlooking the land, and with Silvana's son Tol'hak sitting beside us. Fortunately, he is a great deal more intelligent than his father - who also fortunately is not here today, feeling his presence is not needed.

Martouf has already sent me several shy - and appreciative - glances, so I think my dress is pleasing him. And that he is thinking of Lantash's words yesterday, and Lantash's and my kiss. I know he agreed to it, but I don't really know how he feels about it.

It is obvious Lantash lusts after me - and I actually suspects he may have feelings for me to! That is wonderful! I mean, I very much desire him and Martouf - and I know my feelings for them are more than just lust, as strong as that is. I love them. Both of them.

I am really worried that Martouf doesn't want anything to do with me. I mean, I think he is attracted to me, but I also suspect he doesn't want to be, and that matches what Lantash says. Martouf feels it is too soon after Jolinar's death.

I guess I can understand, and I will wait, because what I feel for them is stronger than anything I ever felt for anyone else. I just hope Martouf will eventually fall for me... actually, I don't know if it is possible that he doesn't, if Lantash wants me? They love as one, don't they? Do they also lust as one? Does Martouf feel Lantash's desire for me? Probably, since I doubt very much Lantash blocks it from him, and they do share the host body, and I felt that react...

I sigh, and force my thoughts back to the work before us. The peasants have already started the work, and we have explained much of what needs to be done to Tol'hak. He seems to be grasping it nicely.

* * *

After many hours of work, the irrigation project is so far along that Tol'hak will be able to instruct the peasants in the rest.

Everyone is happy as we return for dinner with Silvana, and hopefully a guarantee of future supply deals.

We will be returning to the Tok'ra immediately after dinner, instead of staying until tomorrow, and I cannot begin to explain how happy I am about that!

* * *

The dinner went well, and except for some lingering looks, Silvana did not make any attempts on my virtue - nor did he make stupid and insulting comments. Well, not many, at least. It is clear he is happy and expects our work to guarantee his position. It probably will, and I am sad about that, but we must think about the fact that the people on the world will not starve.

It is even later on the Tok'ra base when we return, so after a quick bath, we hurry to bed.

* * *

Next day, instead of working with Martouf and Lantash, or my dad, it turns out I will be working with Freya and Anise. I don't know what I think of that. I have a vague memory of them, from Jolinar, and I think they didn't get along well. On the other hand, I am a scientist, which Jolinar was not, so maybe that was some of it.

I do enjoy a relaxing breakfast with Martouf/Lantash and my dad before going to meet Freya/Anise.

It turns out my dad is spending the day in meetings with the Council - and he doesn't look forward to it.

I get the impression there are many more meetings now than there were before, and that it is partially our fault. The Tau'ri, I mean, because we are interfering in the power balance among the Goa'uld a lot, and not always in predictable ways. The chaos left behind when Goa'uld System Lords are killed and others take over, means that there are many planets where the people are suffering even worse than otherwise. The Goa'uld often have planets that do, for instance, just mining, and no food production, and with their 'god' gone, no one thinks to send food to the planet, and they starve.

That is an important point, and when I return to the SGC I need to talk to someone about this. We need to check if there is some fall-out we can help to minimize. Another thing is that when new Goa'uld take over, they often massacre some of the people on worlds that belonged to their rivals before, just to 'prove their point' and show they are now in power. I don't know what to do about that.

Martouf explains that the Tok'ra need to move their operatives around when the Goa'uld they were undercover with are killed - if the operatives are not killed too. It takes time to get an operative in with a new Goa'uld, so their spying network is not as strong as usually. It worries the Tok'ra. Martouf and Lantash thinks they should try and recruit Jaffa as operatives, but that is a controversial suggestion, apparently.

There is also a lot of work to try and help some of the population hit worst by hunger and chaos, and the Tok'ra do not have the man power for this work. That is something we, from the SGC, can help with.

My dad has already left for a Council meeting, and now Martouf/Lantash gets up as well. "It has been very pleasant talking with you, Samantha. I hope we can eat dinner together tonight?"

"Sure." I smile at him. "I would like that."

He nods, looking pleased. "I have some work that will take most of my time today, so I may not see you until then."

"Okay. See you then!"

With a smile, he leaves.

I empty my cup and rise to go find Anise's laboratory and see what it is she wishes to show me.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam POV

Working with Anise was a strain at first, but then I realized most of it was due to Jolinar not liking her. Or, to be correct, Jolinar did not really dislike her, but she found her constant talk of science to be annoying.

That is not a problem I have. In fact, after a while, I find that I like Anise. I like Freya too. They are very different personalities.

I spend a very enjoyable time learning about Goa'uld and Tok'ra tech. Anise explains some things about the hand device - or the kara'kesh, as it is really called - that I have wondered about. She also tells me about the TERs, the Tok'ra subspace communicators, a the small devices that are used to activate the ring transporters. In addition, I learn much general science that is far more advanced than what we have on Earth - subspace physics, wormhole theory - many many things that she only has time to explain the bare beginnings of.

She promises me I can come back again soon, and learn more. I am already looking forward to it. I can see why the Tok'ra find us primitive - we are millennia behind them on some areas - but I do think we are doing well for having invented and discovered most on our own. Until now, when we can take big steps ahead by learning from the Tok'ra and others.

So exciting!

* * *

The day has passed quickly, with only a brief break for lunch. I completely forgot taking a break in the afternoon, so I am more than a little hungry now, when it is dinner time!

Because I am a love-sick fool, I go and take a shower, then change to fresh clothes. Martouf and Lantash will come and pick me up when it is time to go to dinner, and I very much look forward to that!

I consider what to wear... BDUs? No. The training clothes that Martouf and Lantash found attractive? Tempting, but I have no real excuse for that, so no. Tok'ra uniform? No, not for what I hope will be a kind of date. Martouf looks more attractive in it than I do - at least I think so.

What then? I did bring some civilian clothes, other than the training clothes, but jeans and a shirt somehow seems wrong here in the tunnels.

My other options are the dresses that were Jolinar's, and which the Tok'ra says are now mine - apparently I have inherited them. Many of them were too small and have been given to the Tok'ra commissary, since the Tok'ra are communal and share everything.

Some of the dresses are either one-size fits all, or larger - and would probably have been too large to fit Rosha, but Jolinar had kept them from previous hosts she had had, or because she had intended to change them to fit, and just didn't get around to it.

I look at the dresses, and pick out one that will fit me. I try it on. It is made of very soft silk, in a stunningly beautiful blue colour.

I tie the sash in place under my breasts, and look at myself in the mirror in the small bathroom. I almost gasp at how well it fits me. It is as if it was made for me! It is somewhat revealing, but not overly so - though the way it clings to my breasts and upper body is not exactly innocent.

The dress is fairly long, reaching to my mid-calves. I lift it up a little and twirl around in front of the mirror, fantasizing that I am dancing with Martouf and Lantash.

I am quite preoccupied, and so I almost get a shock as I turn towards the door and sees Martouf/Lantash standing there. They are looking at me... _staring_ is probably a better word, and their mouth is slightly agape.

I blush. "Uh... hi, Martouf. Um..." Why didn't he knock on the plate by the door? The Tok'ra usually do that.

After another long, awkward moment, he swallows. "Hello, Samantha. I apologize. I knocked, but you did not answer. Since I could hear you inside, I feared something had happened to you, and went inside..." He cleared his voice, which was slightly hoarse. "That dress is... very beautiful, Samantha."

"Thanks." I smile at him, happy he likes it. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I had been looking at the clothes from Jolinar, and thinking about where she had gotten it, and when she had used it..." I say, which is not quite a lie.

He smiles at me. "Jolinar have only worn it rarely, as it was somewhat too large for her. She liked it a lot, though, and was considering making it smaller so it would fit her." He gets a wistful look on his face, clearly thinking back to some discussion he has had with her.

I nod, not wanting to talk more of it, as it clearly makes him sad. "Would you prefer I not wear it?"

"No, not at all. It would have made her happy. It pleases Lantash and I that you use it."

"Okay... Shall we go get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry."

Martouf nods. "As are we."

* * *

We are sitting in the corner of the mess hall. We have almost finished eating. The food is good - some sort of roast, with vegetables and gravy.

The other Tok'ra smile and greet us. I can tell that several of them appreciates how I look in this dress. I can't tell if I'm happy or if I think I am overdressed. The Tok'ra often seem to dress very utilitarian.

I enjoy talking to Martouf and Lantash. Here, in the mess hall, there is nothing awkward about it. We talk about what we each have done that day, and about the mission I will be going on with Martouf and Lantash in two day's time.

Martouf and Lantash are sweet, fun, kind, and very intelligent. And they know a _lot_.

I think I look forward to the mission. It is considered a 'low-danger' mission, but not completely harmless. We will be going to a world where a Tok'ra is undercover, to meet with him and get some intel from him. Normally, there is little or no danger to the one going to meet for the pickup, but as in all mission involving Goa'uld worlds, the danger is not non-existent.

"So, which Goa'uld is it? I mean, that owns the planet... Wolkar, or whatever you called it."

"Yes, Wolkar. It belongs to Morrigan." Martouf gets a pained expression. "But it is ruled in her place by a vassal. His name is Maccan."

"Your homeworld was ruled by Morrigan, right?"

Martouf nods. "Yes. Ra'vosh belonged to Morrigan when I lived there. I believe Bastet owns it now. There have been several skirmishes between those two, and Ra'vosh is on the border, having fallen to sometimes one, sometimes the other."

"I'm sorry." I tell him, meaning it.

My heart feels like it is breaking when he looks so sad. I want to embrace him, and hold him close, comfort him. I don't think he wants that, though. Or...I think he may want it, but he is not going to admit it. Not yet.

Instead, I put my hand on his and squeeze it gently. He looks up and smiles at me. "Thank you."

* * *

After dinner, we join Korra, Malek, and Jalen for a game called 'ra'kre'tak'. It's a kind of board game, but the rules and pieces are unlike anything I have seen before. It's difficult to learn, but fun to play, and I am having a great time.

We are sitting in Korra's quarters, and they are nice. He has put up a few pieces of art, not like the usually bare walls most of the Tok'ra have. He has a nice soft couch, with skins and pillows.

"I'm really envious of this couch, Korra." I tell him. "It's awesome."

He smiles. "Thank you, Samantha. It pleases me you like it. Not like Jalen, who thinks it is frivolous, and a sign I am secretly a Goa'uld." He throws a mischievous look at the other Tok'ra.

"**That is not what I said! Only that it would be more fitting in a Goa'uld palace than the quarters of a Tok'ra who might have to abandon it at any time, because the Goa'uld attacks!"** Jalen defends herself. **  
**

We all laugh, and tell them to relax. They smile, somewhat bashful - it is clearly a long-standing argument - and we settle back down to the game.

Martouf leaves for a few moments, then returns with a large tray heaping full of cups, a tea-pot, and a bowl of cookies.

I jump up, and runs to him. "Let me help, that look _very_ heavy!" I say, somewhat nervous.

Martouf just grins and places the tray on the table, effortlessly. "You forget, Samantha... I am not human. For a Tok'ra, this is not very heavy, nor is it difficult to balance. Our symbiotes gives us greatly enhanced strength and agility. Among other things." He tells me, his eyes shining.

Is he flirting a little? Martouf? He has before, but not since Lantash clearly decided to pursue me. I smile, happy he is getting back to normal. And hopeful he may be starting to see Lantash's side!

I grin. "Of course. Very impressive. All of it, I'm sure!" I wink at him.

He blush a little, and everyone laugh. We settle down for tea and wonderful cookies.

It is a very nice evening.


End file.
